


Alastor Prompts

by strawberrypimp_s



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypimp_s/pseuds/strawberrypimp_s
Summary: Read the title lol
Kudos: 4





	1. Requests?

This will be a story based on all of the Alastor prompts I will be writing! You can also request for prompts that I will happily write for you! Please do not claim my prompts as your own!


	2. Alastor goes to WcDonalds

It had been weeks of being pestered by both Charlie and Angel to go to what they called ‘WcDonalds’ as he wasn’t so fond of greasy food, let alone new technology. The constant words of ‘Oh come on Al, it won’t be so bad!’ and ‘Come on Babe, I’m sure ya’ won’t exactly hate it!’ was questioning for him to say the least. So here he was, in a car that Charlie was driving sitting in the back seat since he still didn’t like being touched, Angel was in the front with Charlie and they respected his five foot rule to say. His microphone was on his lap, it was a dulling awkward silence as he blankly stared at the fast food place, he promised Charlie he wouldn’t use his magic at the fast food place since she knew he’d probably attempt to threaten them. 

Finally, it was their turn and Charlie drove up, ordering her own food and then Angel ordered his, they both knew Alastor probably couldn’t understand the electronic food menu so they had to think of what he’d like, let alone enjoy. However, they made a mistake of choosing greasy food for him, that being a burger and fries, they didn’t exactly know his taste in food was extremely against greasy food as he despised the taste and the feel of it, found it horrid to core. So when they finished ordering they stopped to park in one of the park lots, charlie handing alastor the soft drink and bag of burgers and fries she got him. Of course, Alastor offered to threaten their lives but charlie instantly turned down that offer and paid the poor demons.

So here he was, grinning with a very unsettling look as he stared at the bag, placing his microphone staff to the side. He tilted his head, cringing at the crinkling of the bag before finally opening it up and unwrapped the burger, holding it by the wrapping, if he felt the grease on his fingers he would have instantly freaked out, and the fast food place would have been instantly brought down. He opened his mouth, eyes now half lidded as he stared down at the burger, feeling eyes at him, he tilted his head and squinted toward the two in front of him who instantly turned away, instantly stuffing their faces as if they weren’t just watching for his reaction. Quirking an eyebrow, his grin widened as he spoke up, his voice sounding as if it were a radio station, which it always sounded like, “It is quite rude to stare, you know~!” His microphone instantly played a laugh track after he spoke up, as he was being quite serious but also joking. His red eyes flickered back down to the burger, opening his mouth yet again as he took a bite from the burger, chewing before his eyes instantly crinkled in disgust as he placed the burger down, eye twitching as he took a tissue out from the bag, spitting the burger out instantly, grin widening even more in a deathly and dangerous look as he downed the soft drink charlie got him, trying to get the disgusting tastes out of his mouth. Charlie and Angel saw the look on his face and she seemed to start up the car to drive away but it was too late, Alastor had already grabbed his microphone staff. 

Gritting his teeth, the deer demon swiped his palm, blood instantly drawing from the palm of his hand as he tilted his head, the fast food restaurant being surrounded by tentacles before they suddenly grabbed a hold of the fast food place and dragged it into the large black hole he created, pupils turning into radio dials as he clenched his fist harder, charlie and angels horrified faces saying it all before the hole in the ground closed as he fixed himself on the seat, grinning even more. “Well, I’m starved! Let’s get real food at the hotel, I can cook jambalaya like my mother taught me with a certain nice little twist~!” He laughed as angel stared at him, brow rising as Charlie began to instantly drive away. No one said anything, it was an awkward silence, however, for Alastor he was just content before he squinted at Angel who suddenly spoke up, “So…. ya gonna eat that?” He tilted his head toward the burger and fries, Alastor’s own eyes flickering down toward the food before he sighed and handed the burger and fries to angel, who happily took them and began to finish it off, of course alastor still had the paper bag and threw out the tissue he spit the food out in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to Archive of Our Own so bear with me haha!


End file.
